emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8426/8427 (26th March 2019)
Plot An exhausted Jai and Laurel have spent all night at the factory completing the forgotten order. David gets Matty up to speed at the shop before he heads off to the Independent Retailers symposium. In the café, Billy lays sleeping on a couch. Tracy wakes him and gives him a coffee. She apologises for yesterday and explains that she finds it hard to trust men. When Jai heads back to Holdgate Farm, Rishi again apologises for forgetting about the order. Graham approaches Megan in the café but Megan doesn't want to speak to him. After Graham leaves, Frank sits down next to Megan and tells her doesn't think Graham was partner material. He even manages to make Megan laugh. Jai can see Rishi is hiding something but Rishi refuses to divulge what until Manpreet and Priya are present. At that moment, Manpreet's daughter Aiesha appears. Jai isn't pleased to see her especially when he realises Aiesha plans to stay at Holdgate Farm after being kicked out by her ex-boyfriend. Robert meets a client in the pub. Charity recognises Mike from her Tate Haulage days and warns Aaron that Robert better be on his a-game. Priya quizzes Aiesha about her plans. It soon transpires that Aiesha was kicked out as she didn't pay her share of the rent. Rishi insists it's all behind them now before announcing he and Manpreet got married in Las Vegas. Their children are stunned. Aiesha and Priya are hurt that they weren't invited to the wedding although Priya tells the newlyweds she's happy for them. Jai on the other hand, is far from happy. Aiesha suggests now that Rishi and Manpreet are married, Holdgate Farm is her home. Jai states it isn't. Robert's meeting isn't going well. Charity comments Mike takes a bit of handling. After Robert makes a quip about Charity doing better, Charity approaches Mike. Jacob wonders if all the trouble that he and Maya's relationship is causing is worth it. Charity has managed to sweet talk Mike much to Robert's amazement. Billy tells Tracy he hates driving for the Sharma's; it's not what he imagined he'd be doing as he always wanted to be a mechanic. Billy shows Tracy an advert for an apprenticeship but the deadline was two days ago. Rishi and Manpreet have celebratory drinks in the pub. Maya asks Jacob not to let what happened spoil them having the house to themselves. She tells Jacob she wants him to remember this week for the rest of his life then kisses him. Tracy encourages to Billy to call the garage but he refuses so Tracy takes his phone and calls herself. Rishi overhears Jai bad mouthing his decision to marry Manpreet so asks what gives him the right to be so judgmental. Rishi states he loves Manpreet and she loves him so questions why Jai can't be happy for them. Jai labels Rishi and Manpreet's marriage a joke then walks out. Tracy informs Billy she's secured him an interview this afternoon. Robert believes Charity could be an asset to Home James Haulage. Aaron states Charity will want something in return. Robert knows that but he believes it'll be worth it as this could be the last chance to save his business. Rishi wants Jai to apologise but Jai refuses and instead warns Aiesha not to get too comfortable. A disgusted Rishi is adamant Jai can't tell him what he can and cannot do and who can and cannot live at Holdgate Farm. Jai reminds Rishi he can. Manpreet's reaction to learning Jai owns Holdgate Farm rather than Rishi leaves Jai even more convinced that she's only with Rishi for his money. Jessie informs Marlon that she's got a meeting so she's unable to pick up April. Marlon is also working late so Ellis offers to collect her instead. Billy doubts he'll get the apprenticeship as he's an ex-con without experience. At the factory, the staff gossip about Jai and Rishi. When Jai appears, he takes his frustrations out on the staff. Priya is disgusted by Jai's behaviour and reminds him that taking his frustrations out on the staff won't make him feel better nor will letting Rishi move out. She encourages Jai to talk to Rishi before they lose him forever. Charity's card is declined in the shop. Vanessa is annoyed that Charity has wasted money on shoes when they're supposed to saving up for a deposit. As the pair are exiting the shop, they bump into Aaron and Robert who invite them to dinner. Maya and Jacob are making the most of having the house to themselves. As Billy and Tracy head off to Billy's interview, Ellis asks them to pick up April. Frank offers to look after Eliza whilst Megan works. Billy and Tracy watch on as April plays in Layton Park. Whilst Tracy gets coffees, a woman eyes Billy suspiciously. Rishi, Manpreet and Aiesha pitch up at the B&B along with their mountains of luggage. Manpreet and Aiesha aren't keen on staying at the B&B so Manpreet asks Rishi if he's sure he cannot patch things up with Jai. Two police officers approach Billy and explain a concerned parent has reported he was acting suspiciously. Billy explains he's waiting for his "kind of sister" which April walks over and confirms. Tracy believes Billy has been targeted because he's black. Laurel advises Jai to let sleeping dogs lie where it comes to Manpreet suggesting it's better to keep her and Rishi close so he can watch her every move. Leyla notes Megan and Frank are getting rather cosy although Frank insists they're just friends. Tracy is incensed that Billy has been targeted but Billy is more annoyed that he missed his interview. As Billy, Tracy and April walk off, April asks Billy if he's going back to prison. The woman who reported Billy takes this as confirmation that Billy was dodgy. Tracy turns around and storms towards the woman and accuses her of being racist. The woman protests she's not. Billy holds Tracy back as she and the woman engage in a slanging match. When the woman calls Tracy an animal, Tracy goes for her which results in Tracy being arrested. At the Mill, Aaron and Robert, and Charity and Vanessa sit down for dinner. Leyla pops by Farrers Barn after work to check up on Jacob but Maya lies he's at a friend's. Robert asks Charity to help secure the contract with Mike. Charity agrees for 20% although Robert negotiates her down to 15%. Laurel's words have had an effect as Jai heads to the B&B to apologises to Rishi and Manpreet and suggests they could start again. Billy asks April to keep quiet about what happened in the park as it'll upset Marlon and Jessie. Later, Billy gives Tracy the cold shoulder when she returns to the village. He explains to Tracy that people like him have had it the same all their life and he didn't need her acting the saviour. Tracy protests that's not what she meant, stating she was just trying to do the right thing. Billy reminds Tracy he told her to leave it but she decided what's right and what's wrong without suffering the consequences then he walks off Cast Regular cast *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *Aiesha Richards - Shila Iqbal *Mike - Pablo Raybould *Janet - Vicky Mills *PC Miller - Steve Giles Locations *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *David's Shop - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior *Holdgate Farm - Hallway, kitchen, dining room and living room *The Woolpack - Bar and car park *Farrers Barn - Living room and kitchen *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Layton Park *The Grange - Guest lounge *Main Street *Church Lane Notes *Manpreet Jutla begins being credited by her married surname of Sharma from this episode onward. *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *No episodes were broadcast on Friday 22nd March or Monday 25th March due to ITV's coverage of England's Euro 2020 qualifying matches. *April's friend Evie's mother is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes